The present invention relates generally to devices for viewer control of a television receiver and, more particularly, to such a control adapted especially for use with cable television service.
Historically, television channels have been identified by channel numbers, which numbers correspond both to a particular frequency with which the television signals are broadcast, and to a numerical designation on the controls of the television receiver. Specific channel numbers have been assigned to television broadcasting stations by governmental control agencies so as to minimize interference among the limited number of channels in use, typically by insuring adequate geographic separation between stations of the same channel number.
With the advent of cable television service in recent years, proper separation between different stations having the same channel number designation may no longer be possible. Certain stations which may broadcast on a particular numbered channel in their local area have become regionally or nationally distributed channels through cable service. Further, other channels have become available only on cable service, providing movie, sports and similar special programming. Such channels are typically not associated with any traditional channel number.
Because cable television service provides its channels on frequencies which are different from traditional over-the-air broadcasting, it has become common practice for cable subscribers to tune their television receivers to a desired channel using other than the normal tuning system. Even in the case of so-called "cable ready" receivers, the tuning band is different from that used in the absence of cable. Thus, cable service providers assign stations to channels available within the cable frequency band. These channels are numerical, like those for over-the-air broadcasting, although the total number of such channels may be different.
In general, cable providers assign over-the-air stations available on cable service to cable channels having the same numbers as the non-cable designation. For example, a channel "7" which may be received on the VHF broadcast band will be provided by the cable service on cable channel "7". However, it is not uncommon for more than one channel to be available on cable service having identical channel designations. For example, two stations may be available with both identified for over-the-air broadcasting as channel "17". Further, some cable channels are not available as over-the-air broadcasts in any locations. These channels may not have any numerical channel associated with them, but may be designated by a single word (e.g., "WEATHER," "NEWS," etc.), or by an acronym (e.g., "HBO," "ESPN," etc.).
As a result, cable service providers assign the various channels to numerical designations which may or may not correspond to the over-the-air channel designations with which the viewer is more likely to be familiar. A conversion chart must therefore be provided to the viewer, to enable him to locate the proper numerical designation for the desired channel. This can be awkward and inconvenient for the viewer, particularly in metropolitan areas having more than one cable service provider, or for travelers and others who may not be familiar with the local system.
A similar problem exists for television viewers who receive programming with a satellite receiver. Indeed, the tuning designations of the satellite receiver are even less likely to have some correspondence to the conventional, over-the-air channel designations of the desired programming.
What is needed, therefore, is a means by which cable and satellite television control devices may be made more convenient for the viewer. In particular, such means should enable control of television viewing using channel designations which match those with which the viewer is familiar, such as those published in a local newspaper, or other designations which are more meaningful to the viewer.